La primera cita
by Norma Black
Summary: Ahí estaba la buscadora y capitana del equipo, Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja estaba a un lado, gritando y dirigiendo a su equipo. Llevaba la túnica de quidditch y el pelo recogido en un moño malhecho. Harry la observa desde la puerta del campo con una sonrisa. Relato de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


_**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

Los gritos de los adolescentes se hacían más nítidos y claros según se acercaba al campo de quidditch. Estaban ya en pleno noviembre, todavía no había nevado, pero las temperaturas eran muy bajas. Por eso, él, con sus cicatrices sin curar todavía, sus gafas redondas nuevas, un jersey de lana azul oscuro, unos vaqueros, sus zapatos, abrigo y bufanda, se acercaba al campo con las manos en los bolsillos y media cara oculta en su bufanda.

La bufanda estaba hecha por Hermione, ella no tejía bien como la Señora Weasley, pero aquella bufanda era lo segundo más decente que había hecho. Lo primero fue otra bufanda roja que le regaló a Ron y él evita ponerse a menos que vaya a ver a su novia. Pero abrigaba bastante y a Harry aquel día le servía.

Cuando llegó al campo de quidditch empezó a reconocer alguna voz, pero no todas. Entró y se asomó para ver el campo y al equipo que aquel día entrenaba. Los dos bateadores volvían a ser los desastrosos Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, los dos alumnos que el mismo Harry escogió en su año de capitán. No conocía al guardián, pero era un chico moreno y ágil, aunque desde que Harry observaba no había parado ningún tanto. Conocía a dos cazadores, uno era Dean Thomas -que había vuelto como muchos alumnos a rendir sus EXTASIS-, otra era Demelza Robins y otra chica que debía ser de tercer o cuarto curso, pues era mucho más pequeña. Y luego estaba la buscadora y capitana del equipo, Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja estaba a un lado, gritando y dirigiendo a su equipo. Llevaba la túnica de quidditch y el pelo recogido en un moño malhecho.

-¡Cuidado, Weasley! -gritó Jimmy Peakes, después de golpear una bludger en dirección de la pelirroja. Ginny la esquivó y dirigió una mirada de frustración a su jugador.

-¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Se ha terminado, se terminó! -gritó desesperada. Todos bajaron de sus escobas rápidamente, cuando la capitana se enfadaba era mejor huir.

-¡Harry! -dijo Delmeza al verlo en la puerta del campo. Él sonrió y ella lo abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien... -dijo él, tímidamente.

-¡Ey, Harry! -dijo Dean al verlo también. Los dos estrecharon sus manos sonrientes.- ¿Cómo va la Academia de Aurores?

-Es duro, pero bien. Vamos mejorando. -dijo él, sonriente.

-¿Vino Ron contigo?

-Sí, fue a la biblioteca. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. Ron nunca había visitado tanto la biblioteca. Dean lo miró ceñudo hasta que ambos escucharon la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la pelirroja a su novio. Harry le sonrió.

-Hola...

-Bueno, os dejo solos. -dijo Dean, cambiando el tono amigable a uno más duro, que hizo que Ginny lo mirara marcharse con una ceja alzada. Harry se rió y se acercó a ella.

-Déjalo, da igual. -dijo Harry, haciendo que Ginny lo mirara. Cuando lo miró ella sonrió.- Hola, ¿no?

-Hola... -dijo ella sonriendo antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso corto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron el día libre en la Academia y tu madre nos dejó salir de casa.

-¿Ron también vino? -preguntó Ginny a lo que Harry asintió.- ¿Y trae la bufanda horrible como la tuya?

-Sí. Pero no es tan fea...

-Es horrible. Pero yo también tengo una y me la pongo a diario.

-Hablando de bufandas. Hace un poco de frío...

-Sí, vamos adentro. -dijo Ginny, cogiendo la mano de Harry.

La mano de la pelirroja estaba congelada, todo lo contrario a la de Harry que la tenía templada porque la había guardado en el bolsillo. Pero no le importó, entrelazó los dedos con los de Ginny y caminaron hacia el colegio. Ginny lo condujo hacia la cocina, donde los elfos -ahora vestidos y libres- preparaban las comidas de los alumnos. Harry, inconscientemente, esperaba con uno de ellos echara a correr alegremente hacia él, gritando lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo. Pero eso no ocurrió, Dobby, como muchas otras personas y criaturas mágicas, dio su vida en la guerra. Ginny le apretó un poco más la mano y se acercaron a una elfina que trabajaba sin cesar.

-Hola, Winky. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.- ¿Nos podrías preparar unos cafés calientes?

-Winky hará café, señorita. -dijo ella, sin mirarlos. Pero cuando lo hizo miró sorprendida a Harry.- Señor Harry Potter...

-Hola, Winky. -dijo él, sonriendo. La elfina echó a correr hacia los fogones para preparar los dos cafés. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una larga mesa de madera, uno al lado del otro y con las manos cogidas sobre ella.- ¿Cómo están yendo las clases?

-Bien, supongo. Pero Hermione me mata con sus horarios de biblioteca y estudios. Ahora mismo tendría que estar preparando una redacción para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Menos mal que mi hermano la distrae de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué tal la nueva profesora? -preguntó Harry pues una sobrina de McGonagall se había encargado temporalmente de la asignatura.

-Bien, comparada con los anteriores muy bien. -dijo ella, sonriendo. Harry también sonrió de lado y Winky los interrumpió con las dos tazas humeantes de café.- Gracias, Winky.

-Winky hace su trabajo, señorita. -dijo ella, correteando de nuevo hacia su trabajo.

-No sabía que ahora bebías café. -dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-El último curso es complicado. -se excusó Ginny.- ¿Te quedarás las Navidades con nosotros?

-Sí, tu madre me ha amenazado que si no me quedo me cortará en mil pedazos. -dijo Harry, haciendo sonreír a Ginny.- He ido a Grimmauld Place esta semana. Kreacher lo tiene todo muy limpio. He pensado que cuando termine la Academia puedo irme a vivir allí.

-Pero...

-Es la casa de Sirius y él me lo dejó. -dijo Harry, interrumpiéndola.- Sacaré el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, necesitaré ayuda, pero lo sacaré. Y haré algo con el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, pensaba preguntárselo a Andrómeda Tonks. Haré lo que ella quiera con él.

-Me parece bien. -dijo ella, suspirando.- ¿Has visto a Teddy?

-Sí, ya gatea. -dijo sonriendo.- Tiene a Andrómeda loca, pero la ha devuelto a la vida. Está mucho mejor, alegre, feliz, más jóven... Voy todos los jueves a verlo.

-Mándale saludos a Andrómeda de mi parte.

-Lo haré. ¿Neville y Hermione?

-Están bien, o eso parece. Bueno, Hermione está un poco angustiada con el tema de no encontrar a sus padres. Supongo que los echa mucho de menos. Hace ya un año y medio que no los ve. Y Neville está bien, dice que su abuela está mucho mejor después de la Batalla y además tiene nueva novia...

-¿Luna?

-No, Luna no. Hannah Abott, de Hufflepuff.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por él. -dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa.- Y lo de los padres de Hermione, el Ministerio está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos. Kingsley el primero. Creo que tienen planeado un viaje a Australia una semana antes de Navidad.

-Deberíais ir, los tres. -dijo Ginny. Harry asintió.

-Ven con nosotros.

-No, me quedaré. George va a necesitar ayuda, Sortilegios Weasley va a estar a tope y Bill, Charlie, Percy y yo nos quedamos a ayudarlo. Así Ron puede ir con vosotros.

-Vais a estar bien. -dijo Harry posando una de sus manos en la pierna de Ginny. Ella asintió y forzó una sonrisa. Harry sabía que no lloraría, pero que ganas no le faltaban, así que se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Ginny se lo agradeció respondiendo al beso y acercándose más a él. Terminó con una pierna sobre las de su novio y las manos en su nuca.- Te echo de menos... -le susurró cuando se separaron unos milímetros, pero sus narices aun se tocaban.

-Y yo... Echo de menos el año en el que estábamos juntos y los dos aquí... -confesó ella.- Y yo no tenía que jugar de buscadora y podía ser cazadora.

-¿Por eso me echas de menos? -preguntó Harry, divertido, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se rió y asintió.

-Odio ser buscadora. Es aburrido.

-Es el mejor puesto.

-Mentira.

Discutieron amigablemente acerca de qué posición de quidditch era la mejor. Como no se iban a poner de acuerdo, zanjaron el tema con un empate y otro beso largo. Cuando terminaron el café y después de despedirse de Winky, se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontraron a Ron y Hermione compartiendo una butaca y a Neville estudiando en una de las mesas. Harry se sentó en una silla y Ginny en el suelo, entre sus piernas.

-Neville, -le dijo Ginny desde el suelo y con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿ya les has contado a Harry y Ron lo de tu nueva novia?

-¡Ginny! -le dijo Hermione, sonriendo, mientras Neville se ponía colorado.

-No es mi novia. -dijo Neville.

-Solo os dais besitos en cada esquina del castillo. -dijo Ginny.

-¡Ginny! -le repitió Hermione.- No le hagas caso, Neville.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Ron. Hermione, sentada sobre sus piernas le golpeó el pecho para que se callara.

-Hannah Abott... -dijo tímidamente Neville.- Pero no es nada serio. Ella lo está pasando mal y yo...

-La consuelas, sí, lo comprendemos. -lo interrumpió Ginny. Su amigo volvió la mirada a su redacción y Ginny dejó de reírse.

-¿Dónde estuvisteis? -preguntó Ron, achinando los ojos.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -le contestó Ginny de la misma manera.

-En las cocinas, tomando un café y visitando a Winky. -dijo Harry. Él no quería que Ron lo matara nada más pasar las puertas del colegio porque piensa que hizo algo raro con su hermana pequeña.

-¿Algo así como una primera cita? -preguntó Hermione, sonriendo. Harry y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron confusos. Nunca habían tenido una cita, aquella tarde era lo más parecido a la primera cita que habían tenido. Cuando el momento de despedirse llegó, Hermione y Ron se quedaron en un pasillo, mientras que Harry y Ginny bajaron hasta la puerta.

-Así que lo de hoy fue nuestra primera cita... -dijo Harry, pasando los brazos por la cintura de su novia. Ella se apoyó en sus hombros.

-Eso parece... Claro, como fuiste un poco precipitado en nuestro primer beso...

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que me besó, Ginny.

-Mentiroso. Yo acababa de ganar una copa de quidditch y tú no pudiste resistir la tentación. -dijo ella, sonriendo. Harry se rió, risa que Ginny acalló con un beso un tanto fogoso. Harry enredó una de sus manos en el pelo de la pelirroja y ella lo rodeó por el cuello.

-Caray... -dijo Harry cuando se separaron, provocando la risa de Ginny.- Menos mal que no nos vio Ron así.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano. -pidió Ginny.- Prométeme que vas a pasar la Navidad en casa.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y vas a venir a visitarme antes?

-También lo prometo. He visto que tenéis excursión a Hogsmeade a principios de diciembre. Iré a verte también.

-Vale. -dijo ella, dándole otro beso. Pero Ron interrumpió carraspeando a su espalda de la mano de Hermione.

-¿Nos vamos? -dijo Harry mirando a Ron con una sonrisa. Él asintió y soltó a Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Hermione le dio un abrazo a Harry.

-Cuidaros. Y trabajar en la Academia.

-Sí, Hermione... -dijo Harry. Los dos chicos se marcharon del colegio y las dos chicas volvieron a su sala común.

* * *

¡Y este es el primer one-shot de una serie que he titulado " _Diecinueve años son muchos_ "! Y es que me parece que ese vacío en los diecinueve años siguientes a la Batalla de Hogwarts es un tiempo muy interesante para escribir sobre él. Espero seguir pronto con estas historietas y seguir subiéndolas.

Un beso ;)


End file.
